


At 2AM in Tottenham

by RoryKurago



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Post Pitfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryKurago/pseuds/RoryKurago
Summary: At 2AM in Tottenham, Jake rewinds footage of Tokyo over and over. This is how Mako finds him.





	At 2AM in Tottenham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saellys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/gifts).



> My hand slipped.

Marshal Mako reminds Jake not to chase the RABIT. He does anyway. 

In his mind, he is a boy watching Coyote Tango charge Onibaba on the television. He sits on the carpet in front of the television, legs out straight, too used to letting his father and grandmother have the sofa to break the habit. Mako finds him this way, rewinding Tokyo over and over. 

Jake lets the footage run through again. He pauses it on the only perfect frame of Coyote Tango head-on, and lowers the remote. 

Mako knows, although she does not say, that as always he is staring at the Conn, trying to pick out the shape of his father inside Coyote. 

He waits for her to ask for the remote. She will tell him it’s time to switch the television off, go to bed, try to sleep. He can’t, and she never does either, but it’s the motion they go through, every night. Tonight, she argued with Raleigh. Jake doesn’t know what about, but he knows Raleigh left and Mako went to the kitchen and sat there for a long time with a mug of tea in her hands that she didn’t drink.

It’s 2AM, two months after Pitfall, and out of the half-dozen people in the house, they are the only two awake. Mako sits down on the sofa behind him. 

“Is this the one where they show him afterward?” she asks softly.

Jake nods. “He looks tired though. I like this bit more.”

Mako reaches down and takes the remote from his slack fingers. “Me too.” Rewinding the clip, she presses play and Coyote Tango hurtles into Onibaba, black and gold and haloed by the twin suns of mortar fire.

Looking out from inside Avenger, Jake looks straight to LOCCENT where he knows his sister is watching. He dips his head just so, letting Avenger’s golden visor catch the light.


End file.
